


My idiot

by s_n_k_tt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhausted boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Mature for swearing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5857423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_n_k_tt/pseuds/s_n_k_tt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: "Imagine Person A of your OTP dozing off on the couch and Person B ending up carrying them to bed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	My idiot

**Author's Note:**

> \- Been a while everyone! I've been feeling creative recently do might start putting out a few tumblr prompts  
> -I've lost steam for Beauty and the Beast at the minute, but there is a biggish chance I may regain some. I'm having to think of of the plot a little more now the relatonship between the character's are established so don't worry, it nearly been a year since its updated but I don't want to give up on it!  
> -If you have any prompt ideas you want me to have a go writing, put them in a comment or send me a message on my tumblr!  
> -Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! Enjoy!

It was well past two in the morning when Levi finally returned back to his home. Only the drunks, the criminals and the overworked man were out at this time. His body ached in the usual places and also in places he didn’t realise actually could hurt as he shrugged the door to his apartment open. He didn’t bother to even slip of his shoes, his mind too fuzzy as it screamed for sleep.

Damn Hanji for catching an illness just as the business deal needed her information. She probably caught it from that rat infested hovel she calls a home he mused angrily. Finally kicking his shoes of but didn’t bother to straighten them, it could wait till morning. He headed down the corridor of his apartment, looking to the left to see the dimly orange light from the street lamp outside the window of the kitchen illuminating what looked like an half eaten plate of food then at the other side of the table a full plate of food.

The raven haired male could have kicked himself at that point, instead settling for pinching the bridge of his nose hard, and remembering Eren saying about making him a meal one night. Just his own fucking luck he had to miss it due to this stupid business. A faint buzzing noise came to his right, the white light of the static of the television making him wince as he headed into the living room and leaned over the back of the soft brown leather sofa.

Curled up in the corner, covered by the white fur blanket they had cuddled up in many a cold night was Eren. A small smile graced Levi’s lips as he moved from his position to kneel in front of Eren’s sleeping face.

“You’re an idiot for trying to stay up to wait for me, but you’re fucking cute and my idiot” He muttered gently.

Levi reached out his hand to run a single callous finger down Eren’s radiant soft cheek, resisting a chuckle as Eren’s hand appeared to rub against where he had touched, he mumbling something incoherent before smacking his lips. Levi didn’t have to worry much about waking Eren up; he had learnt that the brunet could sleep through his work alarm with it right next to him. Only person ever to successful get him up first time was the shout of his mother at the bottom of the stairs. That woman must have some sort of magic in being able to do that.

He placed a gentle kiss against Eren’s cheek, before murmuring “sorry” and removing the blanket from Eren’s body. The moment it was off, Eren’s body tensed at the sudden loss of heat, unconsciously curling up tighter as Levi proceeded to fold the blanket neatly and place it in its proper place on top of the basket.

He headed back to Eren, sliding his right arm under Eren’s shoulders and upper back and the left arm caught him under the knees. With an easy lift Levi began to carry Eren back to hi- their bedroom. The brunet began to snuggle into Levi’s shoulder, forcing him body closer to the heat source he had graciously been provided with.

“Levi?” Eren simply grumbled, his mind too fogged and eyes too heavy to work but he knew his boyfriend’s scent anywhere so he naturally nuzzled towards it.

“Go back to sleep Eren” Levi simply replied, holding Eren a little tighter as a way to comfort him he was here and not leaving him.

“Okay” came a mumbled reply and any tenseness in Eren’s body was gone, going completely limp in the raven’s arms. It surprised him a little that Eren complied so easily, with his usual determination he would normally be struggling to stay awake and refused to be coddled in such a way. ‘I hope he hasn’t been pushing himself too hard’ Levi thought, frowning a little at the idea of Eren forcing himself to make Levi food if he was under a lot of pressure. It wasn’t exam season again was it? No, he still had a few months before that horrendous event occurred again. Maybe he got extra shifts at the hospital. Possible, he could get them since his father was high up there.

Whatever it was he berated Eren for pushing himself, but there was a light flutter in his gut and chest at the aspect of Eren putting Levi’s health above him own. Maybe he should feel guilty about it but not a single bit of that feeling made itself know.

He placed Eren on top of the cover, stripping away the male’s jeans and unbuttoning his shirt before folding them and placing them neatly beside the bed. It’s not like Eren didn’t have some clothes here, when they first started dating they decided to keep a spar pair in case Eren’s got damaged somehow. Now they’ve been dating over a year, at least one quarter of Levi’s clothing space belonged to Eren’s clothes and bit by bit the whole apartment was becoming half Eren’s. Levi would eventually ask him to move in, at a better time when they both weren’t permeably exhausted.

However Levi wasn’t too exhausted to admire Eren’s body, licking his lips slightly as he pulled the cover over the slightly toned muscles of Eren’s abdomen and legs. Eren instantly rolled on his side, grabbing the edge of the cover and curling it into his neck, his lips and nose disappearing into the fabric.

The raven simply watched the gesture, smirking a little at how fucking cute his boyfriend was when he was tired. He walked around the bed, stripping his own clothes off as he goes. As much as he wants to eat Eren’s food, Eren himself is way more desirable than anything else on this planet. With no regard for his own clothes, he slipped into the bed cover beside Eren, wrapping a single arm around his waist and dragged him till not a hair’s breadth was between them.

Eren made no move to alter, a deep contented breath leaving his body as if he had finally gained what he wanted.

“Goodnight Eren, I love you” the raven muffled into the back of Eren’s neck, not expecting a reply but kissed his neck when he got one.

“Love you too Levi”

**Author's Note:**

> -Sorry its not very long guys but I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Also you can check for updates and ask any questions by my tumblr  
> http://s--n--k--t.tumblr.com/


End file.
